


Akashi of Seirin

by Arthuria_PenDragon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Seijuurou & Kuroko Tetsuya Friendship, Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya are Related, Alternate Universe, Basketball, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, I guess it is crack..., Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Nicknames, Seirin Akashi Seijuurou, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthuria_PenDragon/pseuds/Arthuria_PenDragon
Summary: Seirin has a new student and Kagami... did NOT expect what came with that...
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Kuroko Tetsuya, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 98





	Akashi of Seirin

**Author's Note:**

> So... I don´t know what this is. I just felt like writng something KnB. I have never written KnB before, so please no flames, altough constructive criticism is welcome :3  
> Hope you enjoy.

Kuroko Tetsuya sat in the last row of his classroom and read an old book he had gotten from his beloved cousin back during Teikō days. It was a crime/mystery one, his favourite. He was at a very interesting part, when the teacher entered the classroom. He didn’t look up, but he guessed that by the way his classmates — even Kagami— went quiet. Their homeroom teacher could be very _scary_ , when she wanted to be... it kind of reminded him of his time at Teikō. (But she _wasn’t_ scarier, than Sei-kun on a you-hurt-my-teammates-who-are-my-second-family Day... so it was nothing to be worried about.)

She started speaking, something about a new transfer student, but Kuroko was still not paying attention. He quietly flipped a page and continoued reading.

“Tetsuya.“ the teacher called. “Do you have questions to Akashi-kun?“

He froze at the name and slowly lowered his book and his blue eyes met dark red ones. The girls were gushing about how handsome the new stundet was, but Kuroko ignored that all. He blinked.

And blinked.

And for once the deadpan expression was overtaken by surprise. “S-Sei-kun?“ he choked out.

Everyone in calss (mostly his basketball teammates) looked at him oddly.

Sei’s lips curled into a smirk, which Kagami — from Kuroko’s guess, if the violent shuder was anything to go by— deemed blood curdling. For Kuroko himself, the expression brought many good memories, before and during Teikō... before the Miragen started drifting apart. (No, don’t think about that. They were friends again and it was fine. Everything was _fine_.)

“Hello, Tetsu.”

Kuroko raised an eyebrow. “What the... not to be rude or anything, Sei-kun, but what the _hell_ are you doing _here_?“

“Father decided to move due to work. And he’s finally gotten wind about _you_ too.“ he said, crossing his arms, as regal as ever. The girls in class swooned.

Kuroko gave him a look. “Only because you told him, Sei-kun.“

“Ah, of course, I told him. It’s not normal way of living, Tetsu. Even Daiki has others around, bar Momoi-san.“ the former Rakuzan Captain said.

“Aomine-kun’s predictament is different and you know it.“

“It is, yes.“ his cousin returned, his eyes narrowing, “but that does not mean I have to like it. Satsuki-san can’t cook for dear life, but she’s capable of keeping Daiki in check otherwise, so I don’t have to worry about him and Ryouta has his agency to keep him in check. You on the other hand...”

“I’m completely _fine_.“ he insisted.

Akashi raised an eyebrow. “No, you’re not fine, Tetsu. I wouldn’t describe _that_ fine.So I will be moving in with you or you can come to my place. Whichever you fancy.“

Kuroko scowled — when it came to these sort of matters, the redhead could actually force him to drop his deadpan expression. “You’re lucky I don’t have a basketball nearby, Sei-kun.“

The red eyes narrowed. “Was that a _treath_ , Tetsu?“

“It was a statement, Sei-kun.” he countered evenly.

“Do... do you know each other, boys?“ their teacher asked, thrown off by the way they were conversing.

Sei smiled again. “We were both part of Teikō’s Basketball Team, wich you may have heard of — the _Kiseki no Sedai_. I was the Captain and Tetsuya was our “Phantom Sixth“, so to say.“

Everyone, who hadn’t known that piece of infomation — so everyone bar Sei and the Seirin Basketball Club members present— went wide-eyed, their shocked gazes switching between him and Sei, some even openly gaping.

“And Tetsuya’s also my cousin. We kind of grew up together, but then my father moved from here due to work. But since we were both Teikō students, we met anyway, so we only... kind of split up for the time I attended Rakuzan.”

“WHAT?!“ Kagami roared and then turned to Kuroko, his eyes wide, half with shock, half with disbelief, but there was some anger too. “Hey Kuroko, why didn’t you say that the jerk was your cousin?!” combined with the tone Kagami was using, Kuroko found his new Light rather halirious. His lips quirked upwards, just a bit.

“For one, Kagami-kun, you’re speaking about my _cousin_ , so please _don’t_ call him a jerk.“ his expression didn’t change, but the temperature in the room seemed to drop, causing everyone to shiver. “And it’s not like it hindered either of our preformance on court. In fact, it was thrilling to play against him, considering his ablilties.”

“ _Ne~ Tetsu_ , don’t go killing your Light or I’ll have to call Daiki and tell him to transfer to Seirin, too, if you still want to play basketball. Altough, I’m sure Daiki would be thrilled to play with you the same way, we were during Teikō, but murder is against the law.“ Sei drawled, as he slowly walked — or rather, _stalked_ like a predator— towards him. Kuroko almost rolled his eyes at the theatrics... but he knew his cousin well. He _wouldn’t_ fall for the trick.

Kuroko sighed and slid over to the other seat, knowing that his cousin preferred to be farther from the window. “You have enough connections to get me out of most troubles, Sei-kun. And once a Teikō regular is always a Teikō regular.“ he countered not even batting an eye, as he suggested that. Others around him choked.

Sei smriked and Kuroko heard Kagami murmur about psychos and their blood-curdling grins, altough much to Kuroko’s relief, his cousin either didn’t hear or ignored the comment. (He didn’t feel like misditecting Sei’s scisors to save his Light. It would be too troublesome and the book was really interesting, so he wanted to get back to reading it...)

Sei chuckled and Kuroko swore he heard the sharp snipping of scisors from somewhere, altough Sei’s well-known red ones were tucked away somewhere on his person... “True. Once a Miragen is always a Miragen and I’m sure all of them would do it, if needed. Ruining some lives to keep one of our safe isn’t too much of a big deal.“

“Ne~ Sei-kun, you make it sound overly sinister.“ Kuroko snipped back.

“Ah, do I? Come now, Tetsu. We’ve all seen how you’ve dealt with Hanamiya at the Winter Cup after he insulted us.“ Sei said, as he sat down, “I know well, that those passes of yours _can_ snap someone’s wrist.”

“Like _hell_ they can.“ Kagami piped up, with a half-hearted glare, “All you _Kiseki no Sedai_ are **_monsters!_** Those passes did almost snap my wrists and actually, Hyūga-senpai had been at the doctor, who warned him about one more strong pass and the bone would have broken... so it’s good we were done with that match...“

“Ah, Hyūga-senpai didn’t mention that.“ Kuroko noted, “I suppose, I should apologise then, during the next practice.“ he shifted his gaze at the redhead, “Are you joining today, Sei-kun?“

“Yes, but not to play with Seirin. I have something to discuss with Aida-san.“

“W-what? You can’t be that much of a _jerk_ to...“

Sei glared and Kagami fell quiet. Kuroko couldn’t help but give his Light a look and lean closer to Akashi, showing the former-American player he didn’t appreciate his family being badmouthed. Kagami leaned away, obviously cautious.

“Now that you’re so close, I can actually _see_ the similarities.“ he murmured, “How hadn’t we noticed before?“

Kuroko shrugged. “It’s not that obvious, I suppose.“ then he sighed and pulled his textbook closer. Akashi glanced at the desk, a bit farther away, where his book lay.

“I see you’re still enjoying that birthday gift, Tetsu?“

Kuroko hummed. “Hmm, hai. It’s still one of my favourite, actually. Arigato, Sei-kun.“

“I’m glad.“ he said, ruffling his hair.

Kuroko turned to the redhead. “Don’t do that, _Akashi-kun_.”

Red eyes narrowed on him. “ _Tetsuya_...”

Kuroko didn’t budge.

Akashi stared back, eyes narrowing further.

Kuroko stared.

Akashi stared.

(All the while the dark aura around them was growing, which caused a rapid temperature drop in the room. As a result, everyone was fidgeting in their seats, watching fearfully, as the former Captain of the _Kiseki no Seidai_ and the Phantom Sixth had the oddest, deadliest staredown... over some hair ruffling.)

Kagami shook his head. “And I thought I was lucky to get the sane one of the bunch. Now I have two and now they’d both gone mad. Fuck my life...”

Kagami groaned. He wasn’t looking forward to practice today. He had a feeling, that Kuroko would kill someone and since Akashi wouldn’t be on court... he shivered. He pitied the poor bastard, who said the first bad word today.


End file.
